Lost Somewhere
by MichaelMiaRocks
Summary: Its been long since Scott & Jen have been dating..So what lies ahead...they face various speed breakers and pit falls...Read and know the rest! *2nd Chapter UP...!*
1. Chapter 1

**_hey everyone..!! this is my first try at any fanfic.So please help me improve...!!_**

**Disclaimer-Every character described here belongs to the fabulous author Meg Cabot. I own nothing except the plot.**

**When Scoot & Jen find themselves at a turning point of their relationship...what happens next? will they be able to sail through?**

Dear Diary

He did it again. Yes this is the 11th or I guess 12th…oh fuhget i...I have lost count of the times Scott promised to show up for an OFFICIAL date but DIDN'T …

This is getting on my nerves. Again he would (as usual) give a lame excuse for not appearing. Sometimes I just feel like saying on his face "Dude. Does your girlfriend matters enough for you to even call before and inform?" Instead he again left me like a freaking nun sitting all by myself for WHOLE 3 hours in McD where everyone was giving me an eye as if I was some terrorist pretending to eat something when actually I was planting a bomb or something**(A/N i know it sounds ridiculous but I had to put it)** ….!!

I promise this time I wont let him so easily. I won't let him give me another one his dumb excuses like- I forgot about the date (even though he was the one to fix the date), or I was preparing dinner for my father, or (the DUMBEST one) my neighbor locked me in my room.(DUH!)

All the sparks, I don't know where, but they are lost. We no longer share intimate moments or even hold hands at the least. Or when he drops me home, he's lost in his own thoughts like I don't even exist!

He hasn't called yet. It's almost 1am and I was supposed to meet him at 7pm. I don't know why but I feel something somewhere IS wrong.I remember a girl had asked the same dilemma to Annie, but I just can't stand on my OWN advice. Now I understand (I used to complain Scott about people sharing their problem with Annie. I would always be like-can't they solve their own petty problems? Instead of bombarding me with 50's of mails EVERYDAY!) that Annie was their only hope for getting any quality solution.

But where is my ANNIE…??

* * *

**DO R&R...any criticism & appraise is heartily accepted...but do review...any changes you wish or what you would like to read the next! I can update ONLY if you review..!! Thank you..!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm *So* sorry for updating after ages...!! but here's an update, and on a better note- i have already started to work on the nxt chapter. **

**Thanks a lot to all the people who reviewed me-**

**1)**Vampiresoulstealer- thanks once again...!!and sorry for the delay

2)HarryPotter-Gurl - and I'm trying to improve..!!

3)swtSARA - thanks a lot..!! you are fab..!!

_Ask Anne your most complex interpersonal relationship questions. Go on, we dare you! All letters to Anne are subject to publication in the Clayton High School Register. Names and e-mail addresses of correspondents guaranteed confidential _

Dear Annie,

There's this online friend of mine. And we used to chat for hours, losing the time's track. And we decided to meet, but the both time I tried-I wasn't able to, due to some reasons. And now all he seems to do is grumble about this and that. We never talk like we used to. Previously I was interested in him, but now he really pisses me off but I don't want to lose a friend like him. I'm really confused. Please Help!

Confused More Than Ever

Dear Confused More Than Ever,

Since you have mentioned that you were interested in the guy, I suggest you talk to him about what you feel. It should help you both to clear out your differences. And if in case if he still acts as Mr. Grumpy then drop the idea of a friendship with the guy. If a person acts weird for no particular reason other then that, that you weren't able to meet him, then he's not the right person to be romantically involved with.

* * *

**now pleaseeeeeee do REVIEW the chapter...its really impossible to update without any motivation...**


End file.
